Modern motor vehicles have driver assistance systems which have a plurality of functions which make it possible to at least partially take over a driving task from the driver or the operation of a function or a device of the motor vehicle or to increase the comfort of the driver in other ways. The prior art also includes driver assistance systems which are designed to recognize a vital condition of a user, i.e., to detect, for example, whether the user of the motor vehicle is tired. According to the prior art, a warning or a recommendation for stopping to take a break can be given when an exhausted or tired driver is detected.
The disadvantage is that only a warning is issued and the driver is not supported in the context of the obtained information, for example, by it being adapted to the relevant vital state.
Furthermore, the driver assistance systems known in the prior art cannot consider whether a change of driver has occurred or whether the usual driver assistance systems cannot be adapted to an individual driver.